Idiot
by ningyobaka
Summary: How Gazille and Levi started dating. Rated t for potty mouth Gazille
1. idiot

Gazille x Levi prequel

Levi sat at the counter her finger stuffed between the pages of her book as it rested over her arm on the counter. She was starring to the far corner of the guild at the dark haired dragon slayer, who was sitting with his cat eating dinner.

"You've been starring at Gazille for a while now Levi." Mira Jane said walking over and placing another cup of orange juice in front of her. "Why don't you go sit with him?"

Levi blushed turning her attention to Mira. "I'm not sure he'd appreciate that. He seems to like sitting with Lily"

"Now you don't know that." Mira Jane poured a beer and handed it to Levi. "Here's something he'll appreciate. A cute girl bringing him a cold drink." Levi gave her a soft smile but didn't move from her seat. "You like him right?"

"Yes, but, I don't think he likes me." Levi said blushing. "He still just, for the most part ignores me." Levi stated solemnly and tilting her head down.

"He likes you; he wouldn't keep saving you if he didn't. Or be keeping an eye on you." Mira said nodding her head at the dragon slayer. Levi turned to catch Gazille turning back to his food. Levi blushed looking back to Mira Jane. "He's just shy. You have to put the first move." She put her had on Levi's arm. "And I'm sure he still feels guilty. Let him know how you feel." Mira placed the beer in Levi's free hand. Levi smiled and Mira gave her a little nudge before returning to her work. Levi got up from her seat and slowly and quietly made her way over to Gazille.

"Gazille, I do believe we are getting some company." Lily sad with a smile.

"What are you talking about cat?" Gazille said his mouth full of food. But before Lily could reply a timid voice interrupted them.

"Um… hi… Gazille… um…" he stared at her his mouth gaping open. "I… I brought you, um a drink." Levi said holding the cup out to Gazille. He continued to stare at her.

"Takes the cup idiot!" Lily mumbled in a low growling tone that only Gazille would make out.

Gazille quickly snatched the cup from her roughly. Spilling a little on Levi's hand. Lily smacked a paw to his head.

"Sorry," Gazille mumbled handing Levi a napkin. "Thanks Shorty." He looked away from her. Lily raised an eyebrow at him and glanced over at Levi and back to Gazille.

"Um can I sit with you?" Levi said tugging at the hem of her shirt.

Gazille turned back at her, her face pink she looked away but didn't move from her spot. "Why?" he asked bluntly.

"Levi of coarse you can sit with us. Ignore this idiot." Lily aid giving Gazille a 'are you stupid?' look.

Levi carefully took a seat on the bench next to Gazille. Placing her book on the table. "Thank you Lily." She glanced at Gazille. "It's alright with you though, Gazille?"

He almost choked on his food. He took a swig of the beer Levi had brought him to clear his throat. "Yeah, sure." Gazille said not meeting her gaze. Lily tried to catch Gazille's attention to inform him he wasn't going about this correctly at all. Especially since Lily knew Gazille cared for Levi very much. But before he could catch the boys attention Levi spoke up again.

"Um can I ask something of you Gazille?" once again he turned to face the book worm, her face becoming a darker shade of pink.

"Uh…I guess." He barely managed to get out. He took another swig of beer.

"Would you go for a walk with me? In the park tonight? Um if you aren't busy or anything?" she asked not meeting his eyes, her cheeks glowing.

Lily beamed a smile as Gazille choked on his beer, pounding on his chest. Levi glanced up quickly before looking back down at her hands, a small smile on his face.

After a moment of staring at her his jaw slightly dropped, Gazille stood from the table and started to walk away. The smile quickly fell from Levi's face; she glanced over to Lily, "I'm sorry for ruining your evening Lily." Levi had water pooling at the corner of her eyes.

"You did no such thing Levi." Lily said climbing down from the bench. "Stay here please. I'll be right back."

Lily flew after Gazille and grabbed his hair just outside the door. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Gazille yelled to Lily.

"What am I doing? I'm trying to stop your sorry ass from making the biggest mistake of your life! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Lily yelled back at Gazille before smacking him in the back of the head. "Levi, the girl you have strong feelings for and care about just asked you out on a date. And you answer her by walking away without as much as a word?"

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Gazille yelled back at Lily.

"You could do what another sane human being with half a brain would do and tell her yes!" Lily said getting in Gazille's face and sticking his paw in it. "You like her! So act like it! Why are you behaving this way?" Lily yelled rubbing his head in frustration.

"Because I don't want to hurt her!" Gazille yelled back rubbing his hands roughly across his face. "I can't… I can't hurt her again. I'm not the right kind of guy for her. I'd just end up hurting her and making her cry. I can't do that."

If you don't want to hurt her Gazille, you had better go back in there and apologies to her. Cause walking out with out so much as a word." Lily lowered his tone. "That hurt her very deeply I'd say. She put herself out there for you Gazille. And you just knocked her down."

Gazille's anger and seemly permanent scowl dropped form his face and was replaced by sadness and pain. "I wasn't trying to do that. I… I never want to that to her again."

"She put her self out there for you Gazille. She trusts you not to hurt her. That alone should give you the confidence to believe you won't hurt her. She thinks you are right for her. And don't you think she knows what she wants or needs better than anyone else?" Lily said quietly seeing the pain on his friend's face.

"How could a cute little bookworm like her, want anything to do with a monster like me?" Gazille asked.

"You will have to ask her. Now go and fix this." Lily said pointing back at the guild hall.

Gazille walked back into the guild hall and looked at his and Lily's table. It was empty. He walked up to Mira Jane at the bar. "Hey where'd the shrimp go?"

"What do you care?" Mira said wiping off some of the dishes not looking at the dragon slayer.

"Just tell me where she went." Gazille said growling.

Mira turned giving Gazille a death glare. He stiffened a little. "I sent Levi over to you in hopes of her being very happy, instead she leaves in tears." Her tone dark and menacing. "So if you want to know where she went. You tell me why."

Gazille looked away from Mira. "I… I need to tell her I'm sorry." He said barely glancing at Mira. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

Mira's glare softened a little but not much. "She said she was going home for the night." Gazille headed back for the door. "She also said she was fine." Mira said after.

He paused for a minute for stepping out the door.

"What happened?" Lily asked when Gazille came back out.

"Levi left. She's out walking around. Alone." Gazille said sniffing the air.

"What? It's getting dark already." Lily said. A worried looking falling on his face.

"Yeah and she's distracted." Gazille added. "Come on I have to find her."


	2. difference

Gazille x Levi prequel 2

Levi walked through the park alone, her nose in her book, the word light written on the page illuminating the words for her. Tear drops stained a few of the pages. She wanted nothing more than to dive into her fairytale book and day dream her pain away. Wishing it wasn't there in the first place and it's spot taken by Gazille by her side. But she guessed that was just wishful thinking anyway. She should've known Gazille didn't like her. She had gotten her hopes up only to have them crushed.

"Hey pretty thing, why such a long face?" a heavy voice said from behind her.

Levi looked up a little surprised as the man along with 3 others moved around her. She wiped her tears away her tears. "Oh nothing just a sad part in my book." Levi said giving the man in front of her a small smile. "Thank you for your concern though." Levi went to continue walking but one of the guys grabbed her arm.

"Now, now sweet thing, why run off like that? Let us walk you home? Or maybe to our home?" the guy who had a hold of her arm said trying to pull her back.

"No thank you. I'm fine to walk myself home. Which is where I will be going now. Alone, thank you very much." Levi said trying to pull her away. The guy just chuckled. "If you would please let go of me, I'd appreciate it." Levi said an annoyed frown on her face.

"I don't think so sugar. I think you are coming with us." Another guy said.

Levi yanked her arm hard away from the man and backed away. "No I am not. Now please leave me alone."

"What you going to do if we don't cutie?" the first man said moving towards her again.

"I'll be forced to make you." Levi stated bluntly holding her book to her chest. The thugs laughed as the went to close in on Levi, not noticing her scribbling out a word with her pen. The first thug found himself falling into the word hole on the ground. He reached out and grabbed Levi's legs as he fell yelling as he dangled over the edge. "Let go!" Levi said.

"Yeah right bitch!" the thug yelled back. Levi wrote out the word rock above him and it fell on his head. Forcing him to let go of Levi's ankles. The 3 jerks left stared at Levi mouth gaping open.

"I'm a fairy tail mage. Now I'll ask you one last time to just leave me alone." She said pursing her lips in anger at the thugs left.

"Get that little bitch!" the man in the hole screamed out. Trying to pull him out. The three thugs rushed at Levi as she turned to run. Getting distance between them and her.

Just then Gazille caught sight of Levi. But the only thing he and Lily had seen was Levi running from three thugs. "Come on Lily, she needs help. Damn it I knew she'd get herself in trouble." Gazille took off in pursuit Lily flying besides him.

Levi turned a corner around a group of boulders that lined the path. As she did scribbled out the word net, and over the top of it wrote the word trap on to the rock. In front in the air between the boulders she quickly scribbled out the word bomb. Hearing the thugs foot steps get closer. She quickly circled back around the boulder.

As the thugs reached the boulders so did Gazille hot on their trail. He grabbed the nearest one with his claws, growling out. "Hey what do you assholes think you're doing to the bo…" before Gazille could finish his sentence Levi's bomb went off.

Levi had heard Gazille's familiar voice, just before her bomb exploded. "Gazille?" she called out quickly making her way back. To where she had set her trap.

"Oomph my tail!" Lily said. Wiggling it, to put out the small fire that had started on his fur. He came out of the smoke to see Levi's shocked face. As she reached out and grabbed him mid air.

"Oh Lily I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you with that." She said hugging him to her and writing at the word water sticking Lily's tail into it. "What are you doing here anyway? And I thought I heard Gazille?"

"You did we were coming to rescue you." Lily said. "Gazille got caught in your attack."

Sure enough as the smoke cleared the 3 bandits were wrapped up in netting dazed, cut, singed, and covered in rocks. And just outside the heap was Gazille lying on his back on the side walk dazed and groaning. "Oh no Gazille I'm so sorry." Levi said running to him with Lily in her arms.

"Did someone get the number on that magical coach?" Gazille said as he pushed himself up rubbing his head. The ground spinning beneath him.

Lily barked out a laugh. "Damn Levi, that was one hell of a hit, what did you do anyway?" Lily wiggled out of her arms exam his tail end and the singed fur.

"I think my emotions made my bomb a little stronger than I thought." Levi said meekly. She averted her gaze from Gazille as he turned towards her.

"What happened?" Gazille asked.

"It seems we under estimated Levi here. And got caught in the cross fire in the process of trying to rescue her." Lily said chuckling.

"Wait I got knocked down, by one of the squirts attacks?" Gazille said his eyes wide in shock. "No way."

"Yes, you did." Lily stated bluntly.

"I'm sorry." Levi barely whispered out. Tears welling up in her eyes. "I didn't mean to attack you guys."

"Don't apologies Levi, Gazille, I think deserved what he got." Lily stated patted the solid script mage on her leg. She still didn't look up to meet Gazille's gaze.

"Why are you guys out here anyway?" she mumbled out. Staring at her legs as she twiddled her thumbs.

"We came looking for you." Gazille grunted out. "Didn't think it was a good idea for you to go walking around at night by yourself. All distracted." He looked over at the thugs. "I guess I was wrong about thinking you'd get in trouble."

"No she got into trouble; she just took care of it herself." Lily said with a chuckle. "That was a good job you did too Levi." He looked over at Gazille with a manful look. Gazille rolled his eyes at Lily grunting.

"Come on, I'll take you home bookworm." Gazille said climbing to his feet shaking his head to dislodge the rubble. He waited for Levi to stand but she didn't.

"I'm fine. I can walk myself home thanks." Levi stated.

"It's no trouble Levi, if that's what you are worried about." Lily said.

"You plan to keep roaming around in the fucking dark." Gazille stated gruffly, not asking.

Lily sighed. "How about I leave you two talks." Levi turned to look at Lily begging him not to go with her eyes. "It's alright. I think you guys really need to try and talk about this."

"I don't want to talk to him." Levi mumbled solemnly. Wrapping her arms around herself.

"Fine, whatever." Gazille growled he turned away from her and took a step. Lily was getting ready to scream at him for being a complete idiot, When Gazille turned around again growling and cursing to himself. "Lily goes home. I'll meet you there later tonight."

"Levi I will see you tomorrow." Lily said waving good bye to the little mage as he flew off, hoping he was leaving the two to work out their feelings.

Once Gazille was sure Lily was out of ear shot, Gazille crossed his arms over his chest. "Get up off the ground bookworm. Its cold and I can see your chill bumps. You'll catch a cold if you keep sitting there."

"What do you care?" Levi said turning around to sit with her back to him her legs pulled up to her chest. She heard Gazille growl out in frustration behind her. After a few seconds she heard a rattling noise followed by Gazille's coat falling around her. "Huh?" she got out right before she felt Gazille's arms wrap around her and lift her off the ground. "What do you think you are doing Gazille?" she yelled kicking out. She felt his chest against her back.

"You won't get up on your own accord, then I'll do it for you!" he barked back. "Now quit kicking."

"No! Put me down Gazille or else!" Levi yelled out still struggling.

"Or else what shrimp?" Gazille barked back caring her over to a bench away from the tangle of thugs she had taken down. Gazille was just a few steps away when Levi's or else hit him square on the foot. And he dropped her more in shock than pain. The word lead rolled off his boot as did Levi. As she tried to untangle herself from his over side coat. "What the hell was that for?" Gazille said shaking his foot.

"I told you!" Levi said still kicking at his coat. He reached over and pulled it off her. Her hair standing on end and going wild. She saw the tears running down her cheeks reflecting back the light from the lamps that lined the path.

"What the hell are you crying about now?" Gazille growled at her getting in her face.

"What do you care!" Levi shouted back, her eyes squeezed shut tight.

"A lot damn it! Now what the hell is your problem?" Gazille grabbed her shoulders as he barked at her inches from her face.

"Wha…what?" Levi stuttered out opening her eyes to stare at him in bewilderment.

Gazille huffed a hot breath out his nose as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. "Get up off the ground." He growled out again in a low tone as he opened his eyes to look at her. Much to his sanity, she obliged, climbing to her feet. Gazille backed her up and sat her down on the bench. He once again wrapped his coat around her and then sat down next to her throwing his head back in exasperation.

After a moment of silence Levi spoke up again. "Why did you come out here Gazille?"

"I told you already." He said not lifting his head.

"Why though?" Levi said. Shivering under his coat, she pulled her legs up to her chest again. More tears slid down her cheeks.

"What do you want me to say? Fuck!" Gazille said lifting his head up to look at her. He swung around leaning over the top of her a hand on either side of her. "Stop crying already!" he yelled again. Levi's bottom lip quivered as her eyes went wide as his commanding tone.

"I can't! When I'm upset I cry!" Levi sobbed out closing her eyes.

She heard Gazille's groan out in frustration. And then she felt a surprising feeling against her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Gazille's forehead pressed against hers. "I don't want you to cry because of me." He breathed out at her. "I can't handle you crying because of me." He stared into her eyes holding hers until her water works stopped. She just sniffled at him once the tear trails dried leaving red lines behind. "Thank you." He said, starting to pull away from her. He was stopped by a small hand peeking out of his coat and pressed to his chest. He stared at the bookworm in silence for a few moments.

"Why did you walk away Gazille?" Levi asked bravely fighting her own instincts to run away, or keep quiet with her head down. She had put herself out their once for him to be shot down, she wasn't sure her heart would survive another blow but she felt she just had to know. He glanced away from her but didn't pull away. "If you came after me, why did you leave me in the guild hall?" Levi said again. She slid her hands up to the sides of his face. He roughly turned his head to look at her making her flinch from being startled.

"You shouldn't have asked me that." He state gruffly before looking away from her again. "I'm not the kind of guy you should be asking out."

"Why?" Levi asked.

"Is that the only word you know? For a bookworm you sure are stupid." Gazille stated pulling himself away from the little solid script mage.

"Maybe I am stupid. For liking a big stupid jerk like you!" Levi screamed clinching her fists and shutting her eyes. The tears threatened to fall again. But Gazille took her face gently in his hands. Well gentle for him.

"No don't start that again. I'm not worth your tears bookworm." Gazille said taking in a deep breath. "You are better than that. Better than me."

"I'm not better than you Gazille." Levi stated bluntly. "You are stronger than me, tougher than me, bigger than me. Everything better than me." Levi averted her gaze.

"No you have a much bigger heart than I do Levi. And you are strong in a way I can never be. Never even dream to be." It was Gazille's turn to shock Levi now. He reached over her and pulled her into his lap. Wrapping his arms over hers and putting his chin on top of her head. "If it means I never have to see you cry again, ok." He squeezed her.

"I can't promise that." Levi said softly after the momentary shock of Gazille hugging her. "But I can promise that it will make me very happy."

"For now." Gazille growled almost pouting.

"I hope for a very long time." Levi said. Curling her hands around his forearm she leaned back against his chest.

"Me too." He whispered. He rubbed the top of her head with his cheek.

"Can we go for a walk in the park tomorrow?" Levi asked looking up at the stars and pulling out her book from her lap.

"yeah." He grunted.

"Gazille?"

"Humph what?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"I thought that was what I just agreed to?" he shrilled.

Levi giggled. "No I asked you out on a date not to be my boyfriend."

"What the fuck is the difference?"

"this." Levi said turning her head and placing a kiss to his cheek. She giggled as his cheeks burned pink. She opened up her book to read it while sitting in Gazille's lap. Before she even got started on the first sentence her thoughts were broken.

"That means I can do that to, right?"


End file.
